


in your lair

by redsyub



Series: behind closed doors [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Breathplay, Confessions, Established Relationship, Heavy Play, Humor, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sex Toys, Steamy Banter, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsyub/pseuds/redsyub
Summary: Wonwoo has a duty. A duty to protect Junhui from all kinds of danger with his life as the actor’s bodyguard. But Wonwoo alsohappensto be the actor’s lover now. And as a lover, it is his innate wish to make his person happy out of freewill and devotion. After all, he is only a human and there are only so many times he can will his heart to hold out toJunhui’s demands.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: behind closed doors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860946
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	in your lair

**Author's Note:**

> I MISS WONHUI
> 
> so here is my rendition of mars in gemini man with mars in taurus man in bed
> 
> **note:** bondage and discipline, domination and submission, sadism and masochism. if any of these practices make you uncomfortable, i will advise you to not proceed with reading this fic.  
> also, going to be fully transparent here and say wonwoo bottoms in this

If there is _one thing_ that might be considered as a reason for Wonwoo’s imminent downfall, he cannot take his lover’s words seriously. His smart, talented and beautiful lover who is commonly referred to as the _nation's son-in-law._

Sometimes Wonwoo wakes up and has a hard time believing that in a shrouded way, he is _dating Wen Junhui._ Has been dating the divine being for almost seven months. Has known the man for two years now. And most importantly, has seen the demand for man skyrocket steadily. Which simply means he has seen his lover work tirelessly for weeks straight without any day of rest. 

So when Junhui told him that he finally gets to have a week off from all his schedules, Wonwoo knew he needed to make him the _happiest man_ on this planet. And what better way could he do that other than by _swallowing his pride_ and letting Junhui have _his way_ with Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo used to believe that he knew who Junhui was even before they ended up sleeping with each other _in the hotel room_ — the abrupt and unreal start of their relationship. But two weeks after that night, Junhui unceremoniously revealed in a fleeting conversation that before he debuted as an actor in South Korea, he used to be a part of the highly elusive _BDSM community_ in Shenzhen, his home town. 

The choice of words was so casual and it felt just like any other topic of discussion. But Wonwoo only grew more _terrified_ with each and every revelation about his old lifestyle. He couldn’t be blamed because mainstream media had him think that BDSM was for _sexual deviants_ who got off on the sole pleasure of watching someone else suffer in pain. And hereby, Wonwoo would like to reiterate Junhui’s personality.

_Unpredictable. Troublemaker. Demon._

Although, Junhui was quick to shed away the misinformation ingrained in Wonwoo’s brain and show him the sexual dynamic in a _new and interesting_ light. 

He had been constantly working hard (in Wonwoo’s words — manipulating) to ease the bodyguard into it in a very considerate way. After all, he is a lovely soul who likes to take care of his loved ones. A beautiful man with a smile that can power up the whole district. But Wonwoo digresses.

Initially, Junhui whispered about the things he’d like to subject Wonwoo to, gauging the latter’s reactions and deciding his future course of actions. In simple words, Wonwoo’s preferences were _recalibrated._ If anything, there is no point in discounting the truth that Junhui is a _master in the art of dirty talk._ And Wonwoo happens to have a very _vivid and active imagination._

After words came actions. 

Wonwoo is positive that he is a book written in a _lost language_ that can only be deciphered by Junhui. Wonwoo accepts that he is a novice when it comes to bedroom sports, and he had never really discovered his kinks. But Junhui, _a self-proclaimed hedonist,_ is a meticulous and dedicated lover. With his extensive knowledge, he was able to uncover the dormant kinks Wonwoo apparently had. He made Wonwoo come _solely_ on his fingers while whispering filth that easily riles the bodyguard up. He tied Wonwoo up while riding his cock gracefully, giving the latter the _illusion_ of being on top when he was really left at the actor’s mercy. 

Blindfolds, vibrators, ropes, floggers, butt plugs, clamps, electrodes (the fucking cursed equipment) and all the other creative paraphernalia; Wonwoo has been introduced to them all in Junhui’s lair. 

_Junhui’s lair._

It’s a room in Junhui’s apartment that remains locked permanently. The other staff have all asked Junhui about it and the latter always had, well simply put _outlandish_ responses –

_“Oh? The remains of my dead wife rest there.”_

_“Ah, don’t worry about it. My friend Toshio lives there.” Toshio, the character from the film Grudge._

_“After a very challenging duel, I was finally able to lock Cheonyeo Gwisin in there.”_

_“All my golds and diamonds and leprechauns are locked in there safely.”_

Sometimes, Junhui goes for the truth — _“It’s my sex chamber.”_

But after all the ridiculous replies from the past, even his _truth_ is taken flippantly. 

Wonwoo has seen the room on a few occasions. It’s actually a pretty simple room with basic furniture like a bed and plush chairs and a coffee table. And of course, the cupboards that are stocked with the _equipment_ and shelves that showcase the _kinky tools._ Junhui did signify that this room was purely made to store his gears from his previous way of life and nothing more. He hasn’t used the room _ever_ and Wonwoo will probably be the _first_ one ever to use it with him if the latter wants to explore his sexual desires.

And now, Jeon Wonwoo is finally ready to unleash _his deepest desires. His cravings. The thirst of pleasing Junhui._

Wonwoo has a duty. A duty to protect Junhui from all kinds of danger with his life as the actor’s bodyguard. But Wonwoo also _happens_ to be the actor’s lover now. And as a lover, it is his innate wish to make his person happy out of freewill and devotion. After all, he is only a human and there are only so many times he can will his heart to hold out to _Junhui’s demands._

  
  


~•~

  
  


Wonwoo is blindfolded and wearing an arm-binder secured with cuffs which practically forces him to kneel on the cushioned floor with his hands behind his back. Before being brought to the lair and made to kneel in his birthday suit, he was given ample time by Junhui to stretch himself open in the shower and now he is _primed and plugged._ He used Junhui’s body wash all over his body and now it’s all he can breathe in. He smells like Junhui and he loves it. The refreshing fragrance of ocean waves, _woody and earthy._ The scent blankets over him, and he finds a sense of _security and comfort_ in it. 

“How do you feel, babe?” He hears Junhui’s voice warble from his left side. The loss of his sight enhances his other senses and Wonwoo hears every minute rustle and bustle clearly. 

“Exposed.” Wonwoo tosses back honestly. 

“Hmm. As long as you remember that the control truly lies in the submissive’s hands, I think we’ll manage just fine.” 

“Easy for you to say, _Junnie.”_ Wonwoo seethes through his teeth, the plug grazing his sweet spot with even the slightest of movement. If Wonwoo wants to survive the night, he needs to get used to such mild stimulations. 

“I told you, Wonwoo-yah. Every good dom starts as a sub. Nobody wants to be controlled by a person who doesn’t know what it feels like to be at the receiving end.” Junhui says sweetly as he cards his fingers through Wonwoo’s charcoal black hair, untangling the knots. 

“Well, you were controlled by me.” Wonwoo defends meekly. At his statement, Junhui practically guffaws, his laughter echoing in the room. It leaves a warm feeling inside Wonwoo’s heart and despite everything, a _sense of fondness_ overwhelms him for the other man. 

“Baby, all we’ve ever done is vanilla.” Junhui supplies after catching his breath. Wonwoo would like to refute that ridiculous declaration because Wen Junhui _does not_ know vanilla. The things they’ve done intimately can never be simply classified as vanilla. Simply because Junhui likes to speak (more than necessary) and crawl under Wonwoo’s skin that makes the latter want to retaliate and _discipline_ the actor. 

Wonwoo tries to form a decent retort but his mind swipes clean as he feels fingers gliding over his inner thighs. He lets out a breathy exhalation, _anticipating. Yearning._ And then he hears the dreaded noise of the tape being peeled off. 

“Jun-ah,” Wonwoo says his name just to feel the vowels dance on his tongue. 

“Remember the traffic lights, okay?” Junhui reminds him of the usage of safewords one last time. And then, he tapes the electrodes to Wonwoo’s thighs, dangerously close to his groins. 

“Oh, fuck!” Wonwoo breathes as Junhui pats his thighs encouragingly after placing the electrodes. 

“You’re strung already? We haven’t even started, Wonwoo.” Junhui tuts, amusement dancing in his voice.

“Shut up! If you’ve forgotten, there is a fucking _butt plug_ in my ass.” Wonwoo retorts loudly. Which clearly was the wrong call because the plug is pushed further in by Junhui, making Wonwoo yelp. 

“You promised to behave.” With no sense of visual, Wonwoo can only judge Junhui’s expression through his tone. He reckons that Junhui must be looking at him with a grave expression on his face, a speck of glint _gleaming_ in his eyes. He can comprehend the fact that Junhui isn’t in the mood to fool around, and he should probably take things seriously. But then again, Wonwoo already has a hard time taking the _evil piece of shit_ seriously. Don’t take him the wrong way though because he swears he _worships_ Junhui and will sacrifice his life for the latter. 

With a single swift move, Junhui removes the plug and Wonwoo feels his rim clench over nothing. He feels so empty and the need to be filled again is _strong._

“You are so unreal, Jeon Wonwoo. So _beautiful_ like this for me.” Junhui drips sugar from his lips as Wonwoo hears more rustling from behind him. He can feel the lube dribbling down his thighs over the tape. Wonwoo feels _messy and needy._

But he also isn’t in a very submissive headspace yet. And a very _incessant voice_ in his head tells him to speak up and potentially make things a little difficult for the _demon._ After all, someone needs to make sure that Junhui gets to know the taste of his own medicine. And by someone, Wonwoo means himself because he is sure as hell not letting any other human even breath near Junhui as long as he is breathing. He is, in all fairness, Junhui’s bodyguard and _it’s his job._

Wonwoo can sense that Junhui is kneeling behind him but that’s as far as his knowledge about the other man goes. Anticipating Junhui’s next set of actions is _daunting_ but at the same time, _exciting._ After the passage of a few seemingly slow seconds, Wonwoo feels something hard and firm being penetrated up his ass. _A dildo._ Wonwoo gasps as Junhui slowly inserts the toy, his walls providing very little resistance as he’s already well prepped and lubed. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Wonwoo. I promise you’ll want more of this after tonight.” Junhui whispers in his ears from the back and Wonwoo lets out a shudder from the sudden sense of proximity. 

“Oh, I think I should put _that_ thing on you before I continue.” Junhui’s voice which is coloured in surprise tumbles in Wonwoo’s ears. The latter hears Junhui opening one of the cupboards, and then he hears the footsteps getting louder until he senses the actor near him. Wonwoo feels the actor precariously slipping something over his dick. It settles tightly around the base of his cock, and he knows that Junhui has put a _cock ring_ around his dick. 

“Jun-ah, please let me see the light of tomorrow.” Wonwoo pleads humourlessly. 

“Trust me, this will only increase all the sensations which will bring more pleasure. I only want the best for you.” Junhui replies in an innocuous tone.

“You mean you want the best experience _for you.”_ Wonwoo retorts.

“Me. You. It’s all semantics. As long as everyone is happy, I don’t see any harm.” 

“I see a very severe harm!” Wonwoo argues back, his words coming out breathy and punctuated. “Getting blue balls and ending up with an inability to get a boner again.” 

Junhui tuts loudly at Wonwoo’s response.

“Now that’s a bit _excessive._ You and I both know you can’t _not get a boner_ when you feast your eyes on my golden and supple body.” Wonwoo mentally rolls his eyes over Junhui’s comment. It’s not that he’s wrong but his ego is soaring through the clouds and Wonwoo isn’t about that life where he needs to stroke it any further.

Deep inside, Wonwoo knows that Junhui stands on a _pedestal_ for him and the bodyguard worships and kisses the ground Junhui walks on. But there is no need to vocally admit that fact, especially in front of the said man. The actor already has millions of fans to openly shower him with admiration and compliments anyway. 

Junhui’s fingers glide up Wonwoo’s torso, tracing the ridges over his abdomen until they find their way to Wonwoo’s perked nipples. Wonwoo makes a high-pitched sound because the blindfold has really maxed out his sensitivity.

“Your nipples seem very lonely, Wonwoo.” Junhui coos as he pinches a bud lightly between his fingers.

“They are loners and like to be left alone so don’t bother with them.” Wonwoo struggles to articulate his speech as his body is consciously trying to resist the urge to rock back on the dildo. 

For the love of everything that is holy, a dildo is shoved up his ass, _hard and still._

Wonwoo finally sees the error of his ways when he used to punish Junhui by keeping his cock warm inside the other’s ass while playing a video game on his phone. 

_Karma’s a bitch._

“No, I believe socialising is more positive than being alone, so I’m going to have them _join the party.”_ Junhui counters.

Wonwoo sighs like an old man who's been subjected to the _pities_ of a terrible war. 

He fidgets, every part of his body craving for something, _anything_ really while he hears Junhui run off to look for more abominable creations. Wonwoo wants to get more comfortable, maybe even move his hands a bit freely to hold on to something that’ll ground him but here he kneels, exposed, vulnerable and restrained, trying to wait patiently for Junhui and be his _plaything._

Junhui finally comes back and in a very surprising manner, he moves closer to Wonwoo and kisses him. And the latter chases it. Just like a wolf who _chases_ after their mate during the mating season. It’s a kiss that drowns Wonwoo and then brings him back up to the surface, making him breathe the fresh air he craves. He’s breathing Junhui in and letting him be his _air._

It’s soft and moist and Wonwoo desperately clings on to this, the sounds coming out their lips _whiny and erratic._ Junhui, on the other hand, lets Wonwoo find his paradise inside his own mouth while he deftly places clamps over Wonwoo’s nipples. Junhui abruptly breaks the soul-drenching kiss and then pulls on the chain of the clamps. Wonwoo hisses from the pain.

_“Jun-ah!”_

“Are we still green?” Junhui asks instead.

“Green,” Wonwoo sighs as he shifts a bit to get into a more comfortable spot. Which obviously is a wrong move because the dildo pushes further into his walls and makes him yell as it caresses his prostate. 

“Good.” Junhui lauds. “I think we are ready to take you to paradise.” 

“More like hell,” Wonwoo mutters indignantly. Junhui makes a sound of clicking his tongue over his upper teeth.

“Never in my life did I ever think that I’ll become a _brat tamer._ But here we are.” Junhui comments wistfully.

“So what? Never in my life did I ever think that I’ll date an _ex-BDSMer._ But here we are.” Wonwoo counters mockingly. 

Junhui switches on the electrodes in retaliation and Wonwoo feels the current passing through his nerves near his groins. Wonwoo twitches helplessly as the stimulation gradually increases, and he feels _so much_ but _nothing_ at the same time. 

“You know, your snarky attitude makes me wonder if you secretly have a humiliation kink as well?” Junhui whispers into Wonwoo’s ears and his words feel like tempered chocolate is being poured over his cold soul — _sinfully sweet and dangerous._ It’s a game of seduction that Wonwoo isn’t well-versed with. But Junhui? He must’ve been an incubus in his past life because the way the actor has a way with salacious words and kinky play is truly _satanic._

“Think you’ll get turned on more if I start name-calling you?” Junhui asks and all the hairs on Wonwoo arms rise in attention. 

_“No!_ Don’t do that!” Wonwoo screams, abhorring the idea of being insulted. “If you’ll be rude to me, my _fight or flight_ instincts would be activated and it won’t be good for you, Junnie.” He states firmly. 

“What’s the worst outcome that’ll come out of it?” Junhui tosses back, the hint of humour evident in his voice. 

Wonwoo doesn’t even have to think twice before replying.

“I’ll ban having sex for a week.” 

Till now, Wonwoo felt like a charged particle which was being propelled at very high speed inside a particle accelerator, contained inside by well-defined beams. In a very tragic turn of events, it suddenly feels like someone pushed the emergency stop as all the stimulation comes to a halt. It feels like he is in _limbo._ In a place between arousal and depression. He doesn’t know if he should be _glad or dismayed_ that the stimulation has stopped.

Wonwoo hears a loud screech which for a moment makes him question the presence of a chimpanzee in the room. 

_“Ban on sex?”_ Junhui screams at the top of his lungs. “Yo-you can’t do that!” 

“Well, I can and I will.” 

“You can’t resist my charms.” Wonwoo is very well aware of this _inherent weakness_ of his. It’s the exact shortcoming of his that got him stuck in this situation, to begin with.

In fact, just thinking about the thousand scenarios where Junhui can seduce him in his eccentric ways has Wonwoo jerking his hips up and then slowly sinking on the dildo. He breathes heavily.

“You’re on your resting period and not exactly in need of my official services. I’ll put in my leave notice and take a KTX to Changwon tomorrow. A perfect solution to escape your evil ways if I’m being honest.” Wonwoo explains his smartly devised strategy that _breaks_ his heart a little because he’s too fucking weak and staying away from Junhui seems like a crueller fate. 

For a few seconds, there is pin-drop silence in the room and nothing happens. Wonwoo knows that Junhui must be currently coming up with a counterattack. Wonwoo has stopped trying to claim that he can predict Junhui’s actions because the latter always tries to prove him wrong anyway. But he’s more or less _good_ at estimating a certain set of actions Junhui might perform at a specific situation. And right now, he’s willing to bet the five 10,000 won notes he has in his wallet that Junhui wants to _punish him._

Not even a second later after the thought flits in his mind and Wonwoo hears a whirring sound, too _mechanical and unfamiliar._ The dildo starts dragging along his walls with a purpose and Wonwoo finally clocks the source of the sound. 

It’s not just a dildo up his ass. It’s a dildo mounted on a _sex machine_ capable of moving inhumanly. 

In simple terms, it moves with purposeful vibrations at an improbable speed. Along with it, the electrodes are switched back on and Wonwoo’s body goes on an _overdrive._

He raises his head and feels sweat proliferate at the edge of his hairline and below his ears. His hips convulse violently from the current of the electrodes passing after long intervals and the dildo’s speed increases moderately, moving to the beat of a metronome. 

Wonwoo jerks from the sting of flogger slapping against his ass and feels his cock twitch relentlessly. His body has reached his general limit and the wave of orgasm blooms in his stomach. The air-conditioned room doesn’t stop the flames licking up the walls and Wonwoo wants to burn in the _flames of desire._

He knows his cock is slightly enlarged because of the ring and it must be looking like something that has the _rage of 100 scorned wives_ trapped inside it. At least that’s how it feels to Wonwoo. There is too much pressure and the skin feels tighter than usual on his dick. There is a tingling sensation, and he’s sure that a little brush across his swollen tip will drive him mad. 

“I think you want to come, Wonwoo-yah.” Junhui declares the obvious, the hint of tease laced in his voice. 

Just as Wonwoo hears that sentence, he directs his thoughts to the need of coming and yes, _god yes,_ he wants to come. The pool of precum slides down his length and coats his scrotum. If Wonwoo was in a better headspace, he would be ashamed of the mess but sensations below his waist are amplified, and he can’t truly pinpoint what’s happening. Even the blindfold doesn’t help heighten his other senses at the moment. 

There is a solid vibrating dildo moving like a piston and constantly nudging his bundle of nerves and Junhui pulls on the chain of the nipple clamps every now and then. And there are also the occasional whips from the flogger over his ass and thighs. Wonwoo breathes heavily and bites his lips whenever he feels the urge to moan and whimper, his back staying ramrod straight. 

“Yeah.” Wonwoo pants. “I wanna come so bad, Jun _-ah.”_ His voice cracks at the last syllable as a fresh ripple of current comes from the electrodes. 

“I think you can hold out more.” Wonwoo can discern the smugness in his voice. “But baby, you’re doing _so good_ and you look so marvellous. You look like _you belong to me.”_ Junhui moves closer and Wonwoo feels Junhui’s pretty lips leaving kisses over the side of his neck. _Butterflies_ fly away from the fiery path that Junhui leaves behind.

“Tell me how you feel, my handsome lover?” Junhui asks with a voice that feels so warm, just like a cup of hot chocolate in the freezing winter. _Safe. Comforting. Homely._

“My insides feel like _ah–”_ Wonwoo screams as he feels something swipe against the veins of his protruding dick. He knows it’s Junhui’s soft finger, probably tracing an obscure pattern in fascination. At least that’s what he imagines from the countless fucks they have had in the past where Junhui blanks out on a particular detail over Wonwoo’s body and starts sweeping his finger over it until he has _engraved_ the image and texture of that spot in his brain in the middle of their bedroom sports. 

It’s a touching quirk of Junhui that always _melts_ Wonwoo’s heart because it assures him that the depth of Junhui’s devotion towards him is _deeper_ than he presumes. 

Although Wonwoo would be highly grateful if Junhui chooses a different spot for the night because touching his leaking, overtly sensitive dick is _not_ a tender and lovely gesture. It’s fucking torturous and downright malicious. 

“It feels like my inside will rip apart any second, _ah!”_ Wonwoo finally finishes. He feels Junhui’s fingers snake behind his head until they reach the knot of the blindfold. With one swift motion, Junhui unties the knot and the blindfold slides off his face. 

Wonwoo slowly blinks his eyes open. It takes a while to adjust to the dimness of the room and the tears fogging his sight does not help him adapt easily. But once he finally becomes aware of his surroundings, his eyes land on the nation’s son-in-law. 

Junhui, _his beautiful lover,_ looks at him with eyes that can easily melt tungsten. The spark of desire takes Wonwoo’s love as its fuel and spreads in the whole room with _blazing ferocity._ Wonwoo _melts, melts and melts_ under Junhui’s grace. 

He looks _exceptionally gorgeous,_ kneeling in front of Wonwoo while only wearing an unbuttoned white shirt. His silky, black hair falls graciously over his forehead and his lips silently send an invitation to _forbidden paradise._

The smile that embellishes Junhui’s lips feels like a beautiful reward. It is enough to make him feel like all this may have some _significant_ worth after all. 

“You look so fucking pretty, Wonwoo. I just want to play with you all night like this. But tell me,” Junhui places his hand on the jut of Wonwoo’s hips and drags it up and down slowly. It is a jarring feeling because Junhui’s warm hand on his hips feels _relaxing. Anchoring. Grounding._ Exactly what he needs. “Tell me if _this is okay,_ please.” Junhui implores with eyes and voice painted with concern. 

The breath is knocked out of Wonwoo’s chest, not from any titillation but the _ache of tenderness_ behind Junhui’s intentions. It’s Wonwoo who is meant to be at the mercy of the actor but it’s the latter who is pleading in front of him. A tear rolls down Wonwoo’s eyes as he realises that Junhui is really letting him call the shots here, and he still has the hold over the reins, just like the actor said.

A _dove_ which is caged inside Wonwoo’s chest awakens from its deep slumber and starts rattling the bars incessantly, trying to fly out and reach _Junhui’s abode._

A _word_ flows deep inside Wonwoo’s veins that he longs to convey to Junhui. There is this optimistic hope where he feels that if Junhui were to become cognizant of that word, his world will _populate itself with doves._ There is this pessimistic fear where he believes that everyone will _slaughter those innocent doves_ because of their high-minded belief. 

“Maybe some other time, Jun-ah. I–” His stomach tauts involuntarily with the need to release and Wonwoo knows he’s on the brink of ejaculation. He can feel his scrotum throbbing with a heart of its own, the pain jumbling the thoughts inside his head. He needs the ring off of his cock right about now. “I just want to come for now, _please!_ I beg, Junnie. Fuck, just let _-ah!”_ Wonwoo squeezes his eyes shut as he helplessly tries to free his hand from the cuffs. 

Junhui slowly peels the ring off Wonwoo’s painfully hard erection and the latter lets out a sigh of relief as he finally tastes the air of liberation on the tip of his tongue. Junhui slides his hand along Wonwoo’s cock and groans possessively.

“Fuck, baby. Look how wet you are.” If Wonwoo was in a better state of mind, he’d know that Junhui’s tone is _needy._ All he can make out is how Junhui’s voice drops and _twists_ something deep inside Wonwoo’s loins instead. “God, I’m so crazy about you. You are a _powerful man,_ Jeon Wonwoo.” Junhui wraps his limbs around the bodyguard’s torso and rests his chin over the dip of Wonwoo’s collar. 

“Your loyalty is all I really _need_ in this world.” 

Wonwoo squirms in Junhui’s hold. He’s on a _sensory overload._ The quivering toy undulates inside him inexorably and along with it, the electrostimulations leave behind a piercing sensation below Wonwoo’s waist. Junhui’s scent clouds his olfactory senses and the fact that the actor is busy marking his skin up with his rose-tinted lips leaves a _giddy feeling_ inside his chest. 

_Wonwoo only wants to be Junhui’s at the end of the day anyway._

But the thing that ultimately brings Wonwoo to his ruination is Junhui’s words, the _unspoken confession_ floating in between the overpowering phrases. Wonwoo has always believed that words have the power of making or breaking a person. And right now, the declaration of Junhui where he deems Wonwoo as a powerful person and then only demands his loyalty as a need for survival has Wonwoo melting into a warm syrup, _sweet and sticky_ with a _yearning_ that can never die in this life of his. 

“Let go for me, darling. Come.” Junhui whispers lasciviously over the shell of Wonwoo’s ears. And Wonwoo just wants to be good for Junhui. _Only Junhui._

Wonwoo releases a strangulated shriek as he finally comes, his vision getting breached by black spots. The cock ring surely succeeded in achieving its objective as Wonwoo has truly never experienced an orgasm _as powerful as this._ Everything is intense and the cum dribbles over his still hard erection while his soul leaves his body momentarily to visit the forbidden paradise of desires. But the feeling he gets is _divine_ and a voice inside his head screams that he wants to do this again and again. 

His body trembles with the aftershocks as he comes down from the pinnacle of Mount Everest. Usually, after he comes, he gets a small period of time to recover from the after-effects of the orgasm before he and Junhui go at it again. But this time, the toy doesn’t stop pounding into him and because he just came, his walls hug the toy even tighter and have his mind driving closer to _insanity._

“Junnie.” Wonwoo drawls, all his reluctance thrown out of the window. “Too much.” 

“I think you can come one more time,” Junhui states thoughtfully. “Maybe this time, untouched.” Junhui’s eyebrows are raised and his lip is turned up from one side. The _need_ to throttle the man comes back to Wonwoo tenfold. 

Wonwoo is in a highly vulnerable state at the moment and it scares him because this vulnerability isn’t inherently physical. Not even close. It’s the _emotional_ vulnerability that has his blood running cold.

The word that Wonwoo wants to convey sits at the _tip of his tongue, and_ he genuinely believes that he will spit it out unceremoniously if Junhui so much as even asks him a question requiring a yes or no. He chews on his bottom lip, trying to restrain in the word as the erotic stimulations continue to simultaneously drain his last remaining sanity. There is really only one thing he can do to escape this quandary. 

In the back of his mind, the _lion_ prohibits him from acquiescing so easily, but he mutes the animal and relinquishes his need to be in control. 

Wonwoo takes a deep breath and then yells.

_“Red!”_

The next set of events strike Wonwoo’s conscience as a whiplash. Junhui pushes the kill switch on both the sex machine and the electrodes, peeling off the latter hastily. With trembling hands, he uncuffs Wonwoo’s hands and the latter's immediate instincts have him looping his arms around Junhui’s neck, seeking in the _warmth and comfort._ Wonwoo lets his body sag over Junhui’s and lets the actor handle all his body weight. 

The numbness follows his body, and he feels as if he’s buried under the earth, _forgotten by the civilisation._

“It’s okay,” Junhui murmurs while placing warm kisses over Wonwoo’s forehead. “You’re okay. I’m sorry, baby. You’re okay.” He repeats the same sentence as a mantra and Wonwoo feels like his head is high up in the clouds and all of this is a dream. A beautiful dream induced by the _nectar of Junhui’s sweet seduction._

Junhui’s words climb over Wonwoo like vines and _gardenia and heliotrope_ twists over his savage soul. 

“Wanna lay down on the bed?” Junhui asks with a voice that soothes Wonwoo’s nerves. 

“Yes please.” Wonwoo resigns, giving all of himself to Junhui. The actor picks him up with a groan and Wonwoo is reminded of the fact that he’s as strong as Wonwoo, if not stronger. 

Junhui gently places Wonwoo over the silk sheets and delicately removes the remaining tape and clamps from Wonwoo’s body and cleans him up a bit messily. Wonwoo mewls from the dull sting but Junhui mollifies him by leaving soft and reverent kisses over his body. Wonwoo’s heart _yearns_ for the other man. 

The actor finally finds his place beside Wonwoo and lies on his side while brushing Wonwoo’s side. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be a good submissive for you.” Wonwoo expresses his regret because he knows Junhui was looking forward to this night, and he has mawkishly ruined it by having feelings that run _deeper than the ocean._

Junhui looks at him with puzzled eyes, his hands finding Wonwoo’s and intertwining them into one single entity. Wonwoo thinks their hands together look like an _ethereal flower_ that is too captivating and surreal. Others can’t even decipher the beauty behind this lovely piece of art. 

“What are you talking about?” Junhui asks in an amused tone. “You were amazing, Wonwoo-yah. Thank you for indulging me. You’ve made me so happy. You truly are the _best thing_ to ever happen to me.” Wonwoo absorbs the chain of compliments and his heart skips a beat in response. A pretty red colours his cheeks as he becomes self-conscious of himself and the only way he can fight this shyness is by disputing Junhui’s words. 

“But–”

“Do you know when I subbed for the first time, I ran away from my dom’s house because it was too much for me?” Junhui recounts his own embarrassing past and Wonwoo can actually believe it to be true because it sounds obnoxious, something that truly _suits_ Wen Junhui. “Although I went back to knock on his door a week later because I wanted more.” 

His last sentence does make Wonwoo’s blood boil. Now he _knows_ that he has no control whatsoever over Junhui’s past but just imagining that Junhui has been in the _same place_ Wonwoo was five minutes ago and probably had some faceless person finding pleasure in providing _him_ mind-blowing pleasures has the bodyguard gripping the sheets below him. 

Once upon a time, Wonwoo tried his best to _hide_ this ugly and unnecessary feeling but now, he is allowed to be _vocal_ about his possessiveness. One of the perks of _dating his client._

“Can we please not talk about your ex-partners?” Wonwoo pleads through his gritted teeth. Junhui drops the discussion and silence follows.

In the stillness of the night, Wonwoo hears his heart raving inside his chest along with Junhui’s harmonious breathing. It grounds him, and he feels a silent lullaby rocking him to sleep. He closes his eyes and envisions the ultra-tender story of him and Junhui where they are two seemingly unassociated men who meet each other through a serendipitous meeting. They get to know each other as two equals and fall in love steadily. A _beautiful journey_ to something unbelievably _sacred and precious._

Every day, he wonders who he really is? A bodyguard _dedicated to saving_ his client or a partner _devoted to making_ his lover happy. How long will this stint of him being Junhui’s bodyguard last? And then where will he go later? Will he still be able to have Junhui in his life or will he be forced to accept him as a _fragment of his past_ whose footsteps will echo loudly in his reminisce? Will this love affair turn into a _relic_ that he’ll carry with himself to his grave? 

“Wonwoo?” Junhui’s melodious voice brings him out of his existential reverie. Wonwoo looks up at him and hums in return. 

“Will you finally tell me the real reason why we stopped?” 

Wonwoo’s emotions slowly rise like the high tide and the declaration comes back to the tip of his tongue. Although this time, he’s in a better place to pull it back in and formulate lies that twist around his throat like a snake. 

_Bury the feelings._

“I told you, I couldn’t take it, Jun-ah.” Wonwoo bargains and hopes Junhui perceives the _wavering_ in his voice as the repercussion of their tryst from earlier. 

“No,” Junhui rejects his lies easily. “Your _body_ could take it very well. It was your _mind_ that couldn’t handle it. So tell me,” Junhui wheedles as he traces his finger over Wonwoo’s protruding collarbone. “What is going on in your mind?” 

Junhui sees Wonwoo in his unarmed and naked form. He sees what others usually can’t see. He’s always _seeing something_ in Wonwoo, _never seeing nothing._ There are times when Junhui looks at Wonwoo with the eyes of someone who is devoted to him. Like he only sees Wonwoo and no one else. 

When their eyes make the connection, words start to feel _infinitesimally pointless_ as their eyes convey a _sonata of all the hidden truths_ they both are afraid to vocalise in the light. The words are always unable to relay the most intimate message that eyes easily can. 

Junhui is a highly observant man contrary to popular beliefs. His eyes have always been able to see right through the bodyguard’s soul. After all, it wasn’t Wonwoo who readily confessed to Junhui but the latter who openly revealed Wonwoo’s _darkest secret_ while he stood calmly in his naked glory. 

Vanity and pride are meant to be different things but Junhui seamlessly _bleeds_ the two feelings into one and holds them nonchalantly over his chest. And yet, people can’t find it in themselves to call the man _pompous._

Maybe Junhui really might be _the devil’s incarnate._

Sometimes, Wonwoo likes to fool himself into thinking that it usually feels like he’s the centre of Junhui’s attention because the latter is an award-winning actor at the _Blue Dragon Film Awards, and_ he has a flair for keeping up his composure as well as acting as a lovesick man. 

But sometimes, he likes to dream and believe because he is only a human, and he wants to hold Junhui in his arms forever, precious and lovely. _Wants, wants, wants._

Junhui prompts him for an answer, and he finally sighs internally and decides that he really can’t hide this any longer. 

But he still _tries_ to anyway.

“I can’t. I’m scared.” Wonwoo deflects. 

“I promise I won’t judge or mock you,” Junhui assures while squeezing his hand and Wonwoo knows he won’t. Even if most of the time, they keep squabbling over trivial things, they know when to take things seriously and _placate_ the lion inside them. 

Wonwoo tries to say the word but no voice comes out. Instead, tears stream down his face. The burden of insecurity _wins_ over his will to be honest with Junhui, and he cries. He tries to pull himself back but Junhui retains the iron grip over the former’s hand and torso, and he doesn’t allow Wonwoo any escape. 

_“Junnie,_ I am so fucking scared!” Wonwoo raises his voice as more tears cascade down his face. The dam hasn’t just been lifted. It’s _fucking broken._ It’s a waiting game now as Wonwoo sees the flood approaching. 

“If you don’t tell me, I won’t understand, Wonwoo,” Junhui replies in a soothing voice.

The flood is here and Wonwoo thinks he can’t stop it. He’s _not a god_ and some things are meant to be. Maybe going out by ruining everything is _his way_ of going out in style. 

“I am in love with you,” Wonwoo confesses, his words _stained_ with Junhui’s perfect love. He tries to pick up pretty words and form it into a necklace so that he can give it to Junhui, but he is _neither a poet nor a jeweller._ So he chooses honesty instead. “Like so _deeply and madly_ in love with you. I want to spend my life with you but I’m _scared_ because I’m just your bodyguard, Junnie and you are this big actor who probably deserves som–” 

Wonwoo never gets to finish the train of his thoughts. Junhui drowns him in his own _river_ as he attaches his lips to Wonwoo’s and kisses him breathless. Wonwoo lets Junhui guide the kiss as the latter paints a _myriad of emotions_ inside Wonwoo’s mouth with his tongue. There is a tinge of _delicacy_ in the actor’s motions as he devours the bodyguard like an _animal,_ letting his primal instincts take over. 

The flames start spreading over Wonwoo’s body like wildfire and all he really wants is to burn down to _ashes_ and cover Junhui’s whole body with his _raw essence._

Wonwoo still tries to resist the forbidden temptations and pushes on Junhui’s chest to break the kiss. 

“Junnie–”

“I love you so fucking much, Jeon Wonwoo. If only you knew how _crazy_ I am for your love.”

This confession feels like a _dissection._ Junhui makes a deliberate incision over Wonwoo’s rib and peels away layers to reach his heart. Then he places the _flower_ of his purest being over the bodyguard’s fragile soul and stitches the cut close with his liquid confession, smooth and cosy like _warm cream._

“You l-love me?” Wonwoo stutters in bewilderment because all of it sounds too good to be true.

Junhui’s love language is a peculiar one to summarise. It’s multi-dimensional and highly faceted. Something that may take 10 lifetimes to decipher by a mortal. 

His simple praises can easily lift a person’s spirit and bring them out of darkness — _words of affirmation._

Sometimes, doing things that require his time and effort could surprise people and have them believing that kindness exists in this cruel world — _acts of service._

Just staying together and dedicating time to someone else could bring so much comfort to the person — _quality time._

And the last one that might be Junhui’s go-to language is _physical touch._ At times if people ask Junhui a question, the only response he has is physical contact. It may include just rubbing of the shoulders or a pat on the head. And with Wonwoo, _it’s kissing._ Lots and lots of it. Junhui showers Wonwoo with kisses until the latter forgets the conversation they were truly having. 

Even now, instead of voicing any words to assure Wonwoo, Junhui kisses him again. Wonwoo gets enraptured by the inherent sweetness of Junhui’s mouth and loses himself. _Loses himself in love._ Junhui lightly traces his finger over Wonwoo’s jaw and the latter twists his fingers in the actor’s hair, pulling the man closer and melting with the _heat_ that sizzles between them. 

“I love you.” Junhui retracts his lips back over Wonwoo’s mouth and leaves a wet smack over them. “So much.” Steals a few more kisses. _“So damn much.”_ He finishes by climbing over Wonwoo and ravishing him like a gourmet dessert. 

“Jun-ah.” Wonwoo breaks his own walls with a hammer and watches the bricks and cement crumble down to the ground. It’s riveting and he’s finally breathing. Breathing in the _madness of their gentle sins._ “I love you, too.” 

Junhui smiles in return and Wonwoo is reminded that the glow on the actor’s face is his motivation to wake up every day and not run away from this industry that is festered by despicable parasites. Wonwoo lives in the _goodness_ that Junhui emits in this steely cold world, and he yearns to follow in Junhui’s _afterglow_ forever. 

“But wait!” Wonwoo interrupts his hour of worship by bringing up something detrimental. “We still need to address the status problem.” He weakly mutters, looking anywhere else but at Junhui. 

“I don’t see a problem.” Wonwoo sighs and shakes his head for the umpteenth time in the night. 

_Of course._

It’s very typical of Wen Junhui to not see it as a problem. Wonwoo envies Junhui’s mindset because the latter only sees the good in everything. And in spite of that, he’s an unpredictable, evil piece of shit. 

The juxtaposition of these two personalities in Junhui is meant to be conflicting, but he makes it seem _harmonious and fitting._

_What kind of sorcery is this?_

“Junnie–”

“Wonwoo, we’ve been dating for months. I honestly don’t think anything significant will change after tonight. I’ll still give you all my _attention and affection_ and you’ll still _worship_ me and _kiss_ the ground I walk on.” Even if Junhui is stating facts, Wonwoo still lightly punches his shoulder because of his pontifical comment. 

Junhui makes an exaggerated wounded sound but quickly recovers from it and looks at Wonwoo with his dark eyes that hold an ocean of tranquillity in it. 

“Don’t overthink, my love.” _My love._ Wonwoo is Junhui’s love. 

_Fuck._

The truth is finally settling in his brain. And as usual, instead of listening to Junhui, his mind decides to do quite the _opposite_ of it really. He overthinks even harder. Junhui, being the god that he really is, reads his mind and starts leaving wet kisses over Wonwoo’s torso, making his way down and down. 

“In place of thinking, I suggest we should _celebrate_ this auspicious moment by making love.” Wonwoo moans as Junhui bites the dip of his hips while the actor’s hands cover his shaft and drag it at an unsatisfactory pace. It’s still semi-erect from the aftermath of the confines of the cock ring. 

“Junnie, I can’t–” Wonwoo tries to reject the suggestion, but he eats his own words when he makes eye contact with the other man. 

Only a _stone-hearted bastard_ would ever reject a notion proposed by a man with knitted brows, pouted lips and big nut-brown eyes that seem to hold the _key_ to Wonwoo’s heart. 

“Wonwoo-yah. I want to _feel_ you close to me. Won’t you let me?” It’s the sweet innocent voice again that Junhui _likes_ to use in such fragile moments that break away all of Wonwoo’s inhibitions. 

He wordlessly nods back, hoping Junhui isn’t up for more games at the time because frankly, Wonwoo is already at his limit and the sole reason why he’s still willing to be pliant for Junhui is that he loves him. And even when he’s had the other man hundreds of times, he always wants _more and more_ of him. 

Junhui runs his hands down Wonwoo’s legs and lifts them up over his shoulders. There is a dull pain in his calves and his knees are chafed even when he knelt on a cushioned mat. But Junhui is gentle to him and places commiserating kisses over his legs. Wonwoo puts a hand over his face knowing that it must be bathed in _shades of red_ and keeps biting his lips to stop himself from making wanton noises. 

“Junnie, I think foreplay is unnecessary. Just fuck me.” Wonwoo rasps urgently when he feels Junhui swallow the bodyguard’s dick in his mouth. He lowers his chin to look at the other man and groans at the image of a beautiful man’s cheeks getting swollen by his cock, the _lewd image_ of saliva dripping from the corner of Junhui’s lips. And the _deviant_ in him awakens to _ruin_ Junhui, maybe have him choke on his cock. A _petty reprisal_ for the things the actor subjected Wonwoo to tonight. 

Junhui pulls back from Wonwoo’s length and inserts his fingers into Wonwoo’s already stretched hole. As he said before, foreplay is genuinely not needed seeing as Junhui’s dick is already standing tall and angry. So angry that it makes Wonwoo wonder how he’s not going crazy at the moment and hurrying things up? How is he lying in front of him with a sangfroid expression? The control he has over his body is absolutely _commendable._

“I just want to make you feel good, darling,” Junhui says with a serious face. Wonwoo sits up a little and bends forward to cup Junhui’s face in his palms. 

“You’ve already made me feel like a _king_ by telling me you love me. Now I just want to come with you inside me.” 

For a change, Junhui’s eyes go wide and pink blooms over his cheeks. And it is such a pretty sight that can have a man _howling_ on his knees. Junhui is beautiful, _has always been beautiful_ and Wonwoo loves him so damn much. Has loved him for longer than he has the guts to admit. 

Junhui is a true _menace_ almost all the time but when he decides to be kind, he can even make a saint _question_ their benevolent nature. He halts all his ministrations and climbs back over Wonwoo. The latter melts back into the bed and wraps his arms around the actor’s broad shoulders.

“Hi!” Junhui says with a nervous grin. Wonwoo feels like the admission of their love has somehow got them behaving like a married couple on their honeymoon. And it’s _ridiculous._ They are Wonwoo and Junhui who are always sparring with words. As much as he craves for some tender loving, he surprisingly misses Junhui’s crass language. He misses them as two people who enjoy each other’s wits. _Banter. Raillery._

“Jun-ah, don’t you want to fucking rail me?” Wonwoo asks in a lilting voice, using the actor’s tactics on him. 

“I need to get a condom.” Junhui supplies as he starts to pull away. Wonwoo doesn't let him though. His body might be heavily spent but that doesn’t discount the fact that he is a strong man who works out everyday for _crying out loud._

Wonwoo locks his feet behind Junhui’s hips and pulls him in. Junhui flops over Wonwoo’s body which makes both the men grunt loudly. But Wonwoo can’t seem to care. His whole body feels desensitised and any other new sensation just feels like a mosquito bite over his skin. _Barely stings._

“Don’t need them. Just need you _right now!”_ Wonwoo demands in a ruined voice, the desperation seeping in his actions. Junhui looks at him with a blank face for a few seconds until realisation dawns upon him and a funny expression forms on his face.

“You mean you wanna do it _bareback?_ ” Junhui screeches in disbelief and Wonwoo winces from the sudden increase in volume. Usually, Wonwoo is very uptight about practising safe sex and always insists on using generous amounts of lube. Tonight, that former Wonwoo’s soul resides in the other room while a different man lays beneath Junhui in _his lair._

“Sure. We’ve already come this far, baby. Why not get this thing off the list as well?” Wonwoo shrugs back with a disinterested look. He mentally pats himself on his back for keeping up his composure. Maybe he really has recovered from his previous orgasm and his horniness is doing more of the talking. He does have an erect dick so that _really_ might be the case. 

Junhui studies his face carefully and Wonwoo forces himself to stare right back at him instead of shying away from his blazing gaze. Although his throat betrays his efforts, and he takes a loud gulp from the anticipation. 

_Of course, his own body turns out to be his biggest traitor._

A smirk pulls over Junhui’s lips, and he shifts a little to fetch the bottle of lube. Junhui douses his palm with almost a quarter of the bottle’s content and smears the liquid all over his thick cock. It’s _fucking messy_ and Wonwoo wants to chide him for soiling everything but Junhui reads his intentions and beats him to it.

“I find it so funny that after all this time, you still pretend to be a bluenose when you find great enjoyment,” Junhui bends over Wonwoo’s body and whispers over his lips. “In the _obscenity_ of the act. You love it when it’s wet and don’t think I haven’t noticed your habit of coming all over my body because it gives you a _weird power trip.”_

Wonwoo lifts his head back towards the headboard, a soundless gasp on his lips as Junhui guides himself inside him and the slip is so smooth. It feels like Junhui isn’t making a place for himself, but he’s coming back to a place where he has always belonged. _Returning home._

Wonwoo whimpers as Junhui pushes himself to the hilt without much resistance. To mitigate his own pain, Wonwoo claws the actor’s back with his dull nails and maybe Junhui is right. In the back of his mind, he knows he has an _obsession_ with marking his territory over Junhui’s atlas. 

Junhui’s cock is _harder and thicker_ than the dildo they used before and even when Wonwoo is ridiculously stretched out, he feels like something is going to tear down there. The distinction between pain and pleasure is minute and even when his body is _numb to ache_ right now, he still registers the hurt and moans loudly. 

“It’s so warm, Wonwoo,” Junhui mumbles into his shoulder. “And how are you still so tight?” 

“I–” Junhui rotates his pelvis and the change in angle has Wonwoo whimpering as the tip of the actor’s dick brushes against his prostate. _“I don’t know!”_ He finishes with a scream.

The other man moves his hips out slowly and then slides back in equally slow. Wonwoo can feel his dick dragging against his walls and it feels like he’s been _pierced_ by a blunt spear. The sensations travel to his other body parts from his loins, the electricity _sizzling_ inside his body, and he feels _euphoric_ because the love of his life is fucking him. 

One of Junhui’s hands slides down Wonwoo’s torso until it halts over his waist and the other man gently rubs the side, pulling Wonwoo closer to him. 

“Your waist is so narrow and pretty. Always fucking _ruining_ my senses when you decide to wear tight-fitted clothes.” Junhui muses as he picks up his pace and Wonwoo feels the sting _ruining_ him in return. He knows he isn’t going to last long. He knows that and as much as he understands Junhui’s need to take things on a sweeter level for a change, he needs to come with the other man. Wonwoo is _weirdly romantic_ that way. 

“Go rougher.” Wonwoo grits while canting his hips back on Junhui’s cock.

“But you are already sensitive and I don’t want to hurt y–”

“Jun-ah, I’m not gonna last long and I want to come with you.” Wonwoo cuts in on Junhui’s thoughtfulness and straight away gives him the truth. Junhui leans down and kisses him, sucks on his tongue and bites Wonwoo’s swollen lips. The latter eagerly mirrors his actions until Junhui whispers an inaudible apology in between and then snaps his hips harshly.

Wonwoo loses all his semblance of _dignity or shame,_ and he desperately rocks back to Junhui’s deep and fast thrusts. The room is filled with the wet sounds of squelching and skin slapping along with their heavy breathing and Wonwoo’s deep moans. It’s a _magnificent symphony_ that helps him reach closer to the edge. 

He wants to come, wants to feel Junhui fill him until he feels it in his gut, wants something _more and more._ Somewhere along those lines, his _‘wants’_ alters into _‘needs’_ and his need overpowers his ego and reluctance.

“Junnie.” Wonwoo hiccups the other’s name and clenches on the dick ramming inside him at a brutal pace. Junhui groans in return and drives his hips harder. “Need to come.”

“I’m almost there,” Junhui’s voice comes out as a growl as he persists to not falter in his thrusts and Wonwoo gets terribly turned on by that voice. _This is a disaster._ “Just wait for me a bit more.”

Wonwoo wraps his legs tighter around Junhui’s waist and the other uses him as a sex doll. Uses him like he’s fucking into an _inanimate object._ His stamina is spectacular and Wonwoo has to give it to him. Even he gets tired while trying to keep up with a fast pace and slows down to deep and intermittent thrusts but Junhui is always filled with so much energy. 

To speed things up, Wonwoo brushes his fingers across Junhui’s nipples and a delightful moan falls out of the other's lips. So Wonwoo takes that as an encouragement and keeps pulling and twisting the nub between his fingers. 

“Jun, _please!”_ Wonwoo begs, a knee-jerk action and Junhui slithers his hand up from Wonwoo’s waist and situates it around his neck, the grip tight and unforgiving.

“Who fucks and gets you like this?” Junhui’s voice sounds _rough and feral,_ possessiveness dripping from each syllable and it's an unexpected question but Wonwoo is a goner and can’t compute a lot of things.

_Junhui is literally fucking his brains out._

_“You!_ Only you.” Wonwoo screams in between heavy breaths, the strangulation blocking all his veins from pumping blood to his brains. He starts to see black specks drifting across his visions, and he thinks he’s going to pass out soon. “You, _please!_ Just you.” 

The actor removes his hands from Wonwoo’s neck and the latter gasps loudly as he takes a deep breath in. Meanwhile, Junhui’s hands reach Wonwoo’s leaking, hard cock and with two pitiful strokes, Wonwoo falls down the edge and comes hard, tears spilling from the corner of his eyes. The only word that comes out of his mouth is a litany of _‘JunnieJunnieJunnie’_ and it feels like he’s singing a hymn to his god. _To his Junhui._

He’s sobbing and shivering from _overstimulation_ , he knows that, but he’s also close to fainting. He feels Junhui’s cock pulsing inside him and the next thing he knows, the man is pumping his cum inside. The viscous fluid oozes from the sides and Wonwoo is already too sticky and spent from before to acknowledge _more mess._

Wonwoo’s body goes limp, and he melts back into the sheets while Junhui tenderly kisses the corner of his eyes. Kisses away all the tears. Wonwoo’s eyes start to blink heavily, and he loses consciousness.

  
  


He stirs back to his senses when he feels a cloth moving between his legs. Wonwoo opens his eyes to find Junhui kneeling beside him and cleaning him up.

Wonwoo brings his hands to his face and hides behind them. “I can’t believe I passed out.” He grumbles into his hand out of mortification.

“You felt so good that your body couldn’t handle the good hormones and you passed out. Now _that,_ my love, is a mind-blowing fuck in my _dictionary.”_ Junhui replies airily while cleaning the cum from inside Wonwoo’s ass. The latter groans from sensitivity but lets the other man do the work. 

“Were you really serious when you said–” Wonwoo tries to bring words to his mouth but the insecurity comes back to him in waves.

“When I said I love you?” Junhui finishes the question for him as he finishes up the cleaning and scrunches the wash cloth in his hand. Wonwoo hums to give his affirmation.

“I get it why you have a hard time believing it,” Junhui speaks while looking down at his occupied hands. He shifts back and climbs down the bed while throwing the cloth in the basket placed in the corner of the room. No one other than Junhui ever enters the room and in the end, he is the only one who is going to have to come back to clean and fix the room. Wonwoo watches Junhui grabbing his shirt from the floor and then wearing it untidily.

Junhui turns around to look at him with eyes that reflect the _night sky_ in them. They twinkle so brightly even under the dim lights.

“So the best I can do for now is _to remind you_ constantly that I love you, Jeon Wonwoo. I have loved you for a while. I love you at this very moment. And I hope to love you for days, months and years to come.” Junhui’s confession sounds like _a declaration. A revelation. A promise. A commitment of a lifetime._

Wonwoo has always admired Junhui’s confidence and how he’s always sure of himself, not bothering to think much about the _what-ifs_ of the situation. He calmly analyses the circumstance, decides the best options to tackle the problem and then sticks to it till the very end. _Persistent. Tenacious. Resolute._

Wonwoo gets up and sits cross-legged over the bed. He places his trembling hands on his lap and then proceeds to enclose them together, foolishly trying to control his agitation.

“I don’t deserve your love, Jun-ah,” Wonwoo confesses in a small voice. “I– every day, I feel like I’m tarnishing you with my _grimy hands_ and a savage like me doesn’t deserve to corrupt your purity.” He is speaking harsh words and Wonwoo thinks if it stings him so brutally then it surely will hurt Junhui too. The _cynical part_ of him hopes that Junhui is hurt by his words and runs away. 

Junhui walks towards him and places one of his knees over the bed, bending forward and bringing his face closer to Wonwoo’s. He caresses Wonwoo’s cheek with one hand and looks at him with a serene expression.

“I’m not as unattainable as _you think_ I am and I sure as hell am not saintly. I walk, eat and sleep just like you and your existence in my life isn’t debasing my name or status.” 

“Jun–”

“Wonwoo, _for once,_ can you please–” Junhui stops himself and then calms himself down by taking deep breaths. Wonwoo reaches for his other hand and squeezes it to ground him and bring him back. 

“Okay,” He continues after composing himself. “Tell me, except for the _whole_ client-bodyguard relation between us that is, I agree to some extent, _forbidden,_ is there anything else that hinders us from being together?” 

It’s a very good question put forward by Junhui because it really makes the gears in Wonwoo’s brain turn as he scrambles for a reason to have the other man look through his eyes. And Wonwoo thinks really, really hard. Only to come up with _nothing. Nada. Nought._

Because in all honesty, their relationship feels like _paradise. It’s idyllic. Wonwoo’s haven._

“Am I a bad lover?” Junhui asks softly and Wonwoo discerns a hint of trepidation in his voice that has all the alarms blaring inside his system.

_“No!”_ Wonwoo repudiates vehemently. “You are the best.” He finishes his sentence weakly, dreading that he’s soon going to be made to eat his own words. He’s very well-versed with Junhui’s tactics after all.

“So, the only problem is that you work for me, right?” Junhui probes. Wonwoo nods.

“Fine.” And with that, Junhui pulls his body off the bed, grabs a robe and throws it towards Wonwoo. The latter barely catches it and then wraps it around his body, following Junhui by sliding off the bed. The actor wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s torso and practically drags and guides him out of the room. 

They slowly make their way to the master bedroom and Junhui gently lays down Wonwoo on the bed. He then hands Wonwoo a glass of water and the latter drinks it, only registering his thirst once the liquid _hits_ his tongue. Junhui helps him with three glasses of water until his thirst is quenched, and he feels much better. 

Junhui puts away everything and finally joins Wonwoo in bed, after wearing briefs. He looks out the window of their room thoughtfully for a while. Wonwoo decides to admire the slope of his nose and drink in the beauty.

“Let’s have you transitioned into a more _suitable job_ in the coming months because we both know you can’t be my bodyguard forever.” Junhui proposes his plan and Wonwoo thinks he’s hearing things. When he doesn’t say anything in return, Junhui turns to look at him with expectant eyes.

“What kind of job could be there for me?” Wonwoo asks incredulously.

“Well, for starters, there are a few business ventures I’ve been dabbling my feet in. You know, a supermarket, restaurant, a beauty salon, things like that.” Junhui says.

“And?”

“I can have you joining in as a business partner,” Junhui replies soberly. Wonwoo snorts at his reply. 

“I don’t have that kind of money, Jun-ah,” Wonwoo replies while trying to hold back his laughter.

“Oh, Wonwoo. I will teach you all about _‘How to start a business in the 21st century 101’._ Step one: finding a benefactor.” Wonwoo sighs heavily but a _flame of hope_ ignites in his body. Maybe Junhui has a point and maybe they can remove the word _‘forbidden’_ from above their heads. It won’t be easy but Wonwoo wouldn’t even bother trying if the end result wasn’t worth everything.

“So tell me, now that we are discussing having you enter the business world, what kind of skills do you have that would make you a good business owner?” Junhui asks with a poker face, his _professional demeanour_ showing through his face and language. Wonwoo would take this conversation seriously only if Junhui had clothes on his body. Plus, he’s tired to his bones and not in the best place to answer serious questions.

So instead of giving the answer that Junhui is looking for, he decides to _play the game_ that the actor happens to enjoy. 

He shifts closer to Junhui and wraps his arm around Junhui’s stomach, pulling him closer and feeling his _warmth._ He raises his chin and looks at Junhui with hooded eyes that make him look sexy and chic.

“Loving you is all I know.” 

A flash of surprise takes over Junhui’s features. A small smile pulls on Junhui’s lips, and he proceeds to wrap his own arm around Wonwoo’s torso, entangling their legs together. 

_Domestic. Supportive. Nurturing._

“That’s enough for now.” Junhui leaves a warm kiss over Wonwoo’s hair and everything in the world feels right. _Feels perfect._

They lay together in silence, basking in each other’s light. Letting their mutual longing create a shelter around them where they can express their devotion without hesitation.

Wonwoo almost starts to doze off.

That is until Junhui opens his mouth because the man isn’t finished for the night.

“You know what? I will let you rest tomorrow, but I was wondering.” Wonwoo does not even need to open his eyes to confirm that there is _mischief_ strolling through Junhui’s mind. He can make that out from the latter’s tone. Weirdly enough, a sense of foreboding envelops the bodyguard's mind.

“No, I don’t want to know.” Wonwoo just wants to sleep peacefully. He’s been through a lot in one night, and he deserves a relaxing sleep. 

“What are your thoughts on _gun play?”_

Wonwoo hears the _sharp and loud_ sound of a gun being shot inside his head. He can feel his ears ringing from the loud blaring noise and his anxiety automatically spikes up. So much for a peaceful sleep.

Wonwoo is painstakingly aware of Junhui’s unpredictable nature. His evil ways. His eccentric taste.

His heart beats erratically, and he feels the blood in his body run cold, getting extremely scared for the upcoming unknown.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you reached the end, then thank you for reading!  
> please let me know if you liked it by leaving kudos and comments ♥  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/redsyub)


End file.
